Frequency
by Shinki
Summary: A series of one shots based off of prompts. Cameron/John. Rated T for now. Rating is subject to change as I get farther into the one shots.


**So I decided to challenge myself at writing a bunch of short stories based on prompts. I found these somewhere and I have absolutely no idea where. But this should be about 64 chapters unless I double some up or split some into two chapters. There is actually two very different versions of this first chapter and I decided I liked this one better. The other seemed just a little too random.**

**Pairing: Cameron/John**

**Rating for this chapter: T, for some mild language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. **

**Spoilers: None. Most of my chapters will probably be as stand alone as possible. I will warn ahead of time if their are spoilers.  
**

* * *

**2:00 am**

**

* * *

  
**

John stumbled out of his bedroom; his eyes still half closed from sleep and a tiny little headache slowly reaching to the back of his head kept him from going back to his bedroom. Walking slowly down the hall he turned into the kitchen and proceeded to dig through the cupboards.

Closing another door he mumbled out, "shit." Grabbing a drawer he began to look through it and still couldn't find the bottle of Advil. "Where the hell did she put it?" he cursed. Suddenly he stopped as he felt the familiar feel of someone's eyes watching.

"What are you doing John?"

Inwardly he flinched knowing this wasn't going to lead to anything good, "what are you doing?" Suddenly he felt the urge to hit himself knowing that his reply was stupid and uncalled for.

"Reading," she simply stated.

Turning around he looked at Cameron then yawned slowly, "reading what?"

"Hamlet," walking closer she brushed up against John causing him to shiver and become very aware of the fact that he was only wearing his boxers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the Advil," he said and turned back to the cupboards, "mom always has some. I mean we're practically a walking pharmacy and the one time I need it…they're all gone."

"John."

"Yes?" he snapped.

Reaching around him she picked the bottle of Advil off the counter and passed it to him, "here you go."

"Uh, thanks." Stepping away from her he went to pour himself some water. As he swigged the water down with the pill he shifted his eyes to the side and noticed she was still watching him intently. Swallowing he placed the glass down, "that's really creepy."

"I'm sorry." Pausing for a moment clearly thinking about what she should do next; she decided to continue on, "In the future you often get migraines. Sometimes they are unbearable."

"Oh, yay. Another thing to look forward to" he said sarcastically and made his way around her and headed to the living room. Even though he couldn't hear her he knew that she had followed him into the living room.

Sitting down he groaned and leaned his head back and tried to relax by closing his eyes. Just as he was dozing off he felt warm hands touch his neck.

"Cameron," he hissed as he felt her fingers dance along his neck, "what are you doing?"

Pressing her thumbs to the base of the back of his neck she massages gently causing him to groan. The pressure began to release from his head numbing the pain a little. "I use to do this for future John" she began to explain, "there are certain parts of the human body that can either trigger or relieve pain." Pressing gently again he felt a little bit more of the pain go away.

Groaning he mumbled out, "thank you." He closed his eyes tight as he tried to stifle back a moan as her hands slid onto his shoulders and began to gently kneed them. "I didn't know you could do this."

"You never asked," she stated simply as slid her hands off his shoulders and began to make her way around the couch so she could sit next to him. "I can do a lot of things," she said as she took her seat next to him.

"Well, thanks. Thanks Cam." Smiling weakly at her he felt himself doze more into a sleep. As sleep over took him he felt his body slip to the side as he rested up against Cameron. "I'll get up in a minute…" Trying to stay away he focused on the clock across the room as the arrow hit the 2:00.

Shifting her body a little bit she allowed his head to fall and land on her lap. As he groaned at the sudden change she placed her hand on his shoulder to keep him down. "It's okay. You can sleep, John. You're safe."

* * *

**_Until next time..._**

* * *

**This was the first prompt and the one that I think I'll struggle the most with. I don't know why but the theme 2am was rather hard for my mind to grasp. Probably cause it was around 2am when I originally wrote this. I edited it alot though since the first draft.**

**I hope you like it. I'll be adding another promt onto this as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews will be met with much love.  
**


End file.
